Kokoro No Utau
by kawaiinekochan16
Summary: Haru Miura is a diehard fangirl of a popular boy band and was madly in love on its vocalist, that she got fooled to sell of their house in exchange of a concert ticket in abroad. Now she has no money and couldn't fly back home when she accidentally bumped on to Hibari Kyoya, the band's aloof bassist. Will he be the one to help her? Or bring more misfortunes in her life? TYL/AU.
1. Prologue: Life of a Fangirl

**My fourth KHR fanfic, and third fic for this lovely pairing. Plot was inspired by _Utau no Prince-sama_, _Skip beat!_, and _Fullhouse_ (a korean drama). KHR belongs to the great Akira Amano, not me (T^T). If it does, Hibari-sama will be the main protagonist and Haru is his love interest xDDD. (Screw the shounen genre, change KHR into a Shoujo! LOL)**

Summary:

Haru Miura is a diehard fangirl of a popular boy band and was madly in love on its vocalist, that she got fooled by her own cousin to sell off their house (that she still inherit from her late parents) in exchange of a concert ticket in abroad. Now she has no money and couldn't fly back home when she accidentally bumped on to Hibari Kyoya, the band's aloof bassist. Will he be one to help her? Or bring more misfortunes in her life? TYL/AU.

Kokoro no Utau (Song of the Heart)

Prologue: Life of a Fangirl

Mad. Crazy. Insane. Lunatic? She was already used to be called by that. All of them have the same meaning but she was not that mentally disordered to be in need to send over to the mental facilities. The short haired brunette jumped on her feet when a spiky haired man and four other hot guys appeared on her TV screen. "Hahiii~!" she squeals while hugging the limited edition miniature stuff toy of its vocalist that she ordered from the internet. When the band started to play she curled into a ball and bitted her lip in anticipation.

"My feelings, the shining ring, the burning flame, the proof of resolution… To protect you…" The charming vocalist sang, and she was rolling on the floor while squealing 'Kyaaah~!'.

The door of her room slid open and a messy black head peeped in. "Yare yare, Haru-nee keep it down. It's still the middle of the night." The young man yawned with one of his eyes close. But his cousin didn't seem to hear a thing and had her eyes glued on the screen while drooling. He just sighed and stepped back. "Don't forget you have classes tomorrow, I mean later. You know your students will be sad without you."

"What are you talking about Lambo-chan? It's still Saturday, I mean Sunday." The brunette huffed, totally unaware of the time, and let out another eardrum breaking squeal when the spiky haired vocalist smiled warmly to his fans. Even though she was not there in that talk show in Italy where the boys are guesting, Haru can feel his smile directly on her as the camera focuses on his face. She fainted even before Lambo could tell her to go to sleep.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just wake her up later." The teen said and draped a blanket on her, as he wipes the drool on her mouth. "Oyasumi Haru-nee." He said and left his cousin with a wide smile spread on her face.

"Tsuna-san, suki desu…" She murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The day had ended with Haru touching her head in pain. Class was finished but she stayed late in school to work at her students' marks. Another semester was over so she had to hurry and calculate all the scores from tests, quizzes, projects and recitations, before the submission of the grading sheets. It's really not that difficult coz Haru was teaching at a preschool.

Some of her colleagues said that little children are very hard to handle than the older ones like elementary, middle school, and high school; they already have a mind of their own and can think for themselves compared to little kids who are just beginning to learn. And also some pre-schools still tend to poop or pee in their pants.

But Haru doesn't mind at all. She loved kids and she finds their opinions, silly and quite the opposite. A child's innocence is the most fascinating thing in the world. Their curiosity about the simplest matters for a grown up, followed by funny questions like, 'Why is the moon following me everywhere I go?', 'Why did the dinosaurs died? Aren't they the mightiest creatures in the planet?', and even trivial things like 'Were Aliens and UMAs real?'

Their innocence is just so adorable and cute. Haru also used to wonder why when she was a little girl, and had so many out-of-this-world questions that were still remain unanswered. So she can relate to her students very much, and answered each of them with a smile on her face and explained it in a way that their young minds would understand.

The brunette even got a job offer to teach at a prestigious university with an overwhelming salary but she declined much to everyone's dismay. Haru finds teaching a bunch of adult kids distressing and problematic. She was already happy and contented at being a preschool teacher and she doesn't care about money. What important is she's enjoying her work. That's one of the things she learned from her late parents, who are both well-known professors. _Enjoy what you want to do._

But that motivation will not work at this moment, as she faced another pile of grading sheets. _Yes, teaching kids was not difficult but when it comes to paper works, Hahi, it's a different matter_. Especially at someone like her who is well-known for constantly spacing out or relatively daydreaming about some vocalist from a popular boy band. _Sigh, if only I can meet him in person…_ The brunette was on the verge of being whisk away to La La land, and she slapped her cheeks in disapproval. _Concentrate Haru, you've got a lot of work ahead._ She managed to cool herself down, before her fangirl syndrome would kick in.

. . . . . . . .

When Haru arrived home, she quickly went to meet her beloved. "Tadaima, darling~." The brunette said happily to the hot spiky haired man with glowing amber eyes. "Gomene if Haru took so long! Demo, Haru bought the new cover of your album desu~!" She said excitedly while holding out the CD for him to see. "Mite mite, it's Hibari Kyoya-san this time on the cover! Isn't it strange?" She said while quirking her eyebrows.

Unknown to the fan crazed brunette, they have a guest in their house. "Neh Lambo, is your cousin okay?" A teenage girl said with long black braided hair as she whispers on his ear.

"Y-yeah, she's just normally like that." He replied nervously, wondering if studying at their house was right. _Ugh, they should have gone to the public library_. The girl might think his cousin was crazy so as he – since they lived under one roof and he was on the brunette's care, so she probably thinks he got her mental disorder too. _Ugh, why did I forget to put that embarrassing standee away? _Lambo groaned inside his mind. It's a good thing that Ipin didn't mind _it_ when she first saw _it_ standing at the living room. _Why did she even put it here instead in her room?_

"After all, Hibari-san wasn't that 'showy' on the press, and he never goes to photo shoots, interviews, guestings…and oh! except yesterday. It's really surprise Haru to see him playing with you guys on TV. Since I only saw him performing on large scale concerts and leaves early even if the concert wasn't finished yet. Rumours said, it's because Hibari-san can't stand crowds. He's kind of a brat you know…" The brunette continued to rant.

"She does realize she's talking to a piece of carton, right?" Ipin said in a worried tone with her eyebrows knotted.

Haru was talking to a limited life size standee of the Vongola band's vocalist, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Yes, she does. Just don't mind her okay?" Lambo said in embarrassment as he gently pushed the girl away from the living room and find a new place where they can study in peace. He needed to pass the exam this quarter or he'll be dropped out from school. _Damn those beautiful girls who were always catching his attention._ So he asked the smartest girl in their class for help and he got Ipin to agree that easily without using any of his charms.

"Where are we going?" Ipin asked curiously as the boy was trying to keep her off.

"To my room." He replied bluntly, as if there's nothing wrong about letting a girl inside a boy's bedroom or it's not that really a big deal to him. The girl in front of him immediately stopped, and faced him with wide eyes.

"Y-your room!" she exclaimed with a blush creeping on her face.

"Yes, is there something wrong about it?" He asked with his head tilted on the side in confusion at the girl's sudden loudness. Ipin was a silent person after all. She never talks in class except during recitations and he hadn't seen her with friends. The Chinese girl was always alone, so it takes time for him to muster up his courage to talk to her since she's aloof to people. But it turns out that she was nice and pretty easy to talk to since she agreed to help him without any hesitations.

"B-but…" The girl fretted with her fists on her lap while stuttering. "But I want you to introduce me to her!" Ipin blurted out with her cheeks still flushed.

"Huh?" was all that he can say.

"W-well I…" The girl stammered while rolling her eyes at the side, thinking of a rational reason that she can made up. "I want to meet the person who took care of you." She said in a tone as if there's a deep meaning behind it, that the teenage boy was slightly taken aback.

"You…Do you know…" Lambo uttered, but he was cut off by a certain brunette as Haru walks in the hallway where the two teenagers are hanging.

"Hahi! I didn't know we have a guest!" The older woman said as she marched towards them after hearing a shout from an unfamiliar voice that woke her up from her daydreaming stance. Yes, she hadn't notice there were other people beside her in this house and she blushed in embarrassment. The girl might have heard of her fangirling rants or worse saw her talking to a lifeless piece of carton. "Lambo, why didn't you tell me we have a guest?" Haru said with a threatening smile with an accursed tone in her voice, but of course, only her cousin could tell that.

"We didn't want to disturb you at your conversation with Mr Standee there." Lambo replied sarcastically and the older woman blushed harder that she already resembles a tomato. "We were sitting on the living room studying when you suddenly barged in and go chatting about Hibari whatsoever." He added with contempt in his voice, telling her that she just embarrassed him in front of his guest like she usually did.

The brunette just bitted her lip in guilt while looking down at the hard wooden floor of their ancestral japanese house. _She did it again_. This is not the first time that she got him ashamed because of her uncontrollable fangirl syndrome. She was about to cry, when something flicks in her eyes…

The teenage boy cleared his throat to get her attention. "Anyway, Haru-nee, I'd like you to meet…" Lambo began but even before he could finish his sentence, the brunette let out an eardrum breaking screech that startled him and Ipin. At first, he thought she finally snapped and gone crazy seriously this time. But then, the word that came out was 'Kyaaah~!' so something provoked his cousin to awake her fangirl hormones. The woman was pointing at something on Ipin with her finger slightly quivering.

"T-that keychain…" she choked out, but the excitement in her tone was evident. "Where did you get that?" The brunette exclaimed and the intensity of her voice makes the girl to step back a bit.

"O-oi, Haru-nee…" Lambo said in a scolding manner while jerking his eyebrows down to show his displease. "You don't need to raise your voice, you're scaring my guest." He said with a frown on his face.

But the brunette wouldn't back down as her fangirl hormones is taking over at her system, to the point that she couldn't hear anyone and was lost on her own world. "That's one of the limited edition keychain series that they've only released on some selected countries. Haru had faced many difficulties and was having a hard time just to acquire one." She said with an edge on her voice and raised a brow. "So how did you get that?"

Ipin looked down on to her skirt's pocket where the woman was glaring at. "Oh, you mean this…" The girl pulled out her cellphone along with its keychain that was dangling out from her pocket. "My father sent this to me from China." She simply replied, and a 'chibi version' of Hibari Kyoya was hanging on the air from the tip of her cellphone.

"China?" Haru puffed her cheeks in irritation. _How come the band had released some 'collectibles' on foreign countries than to their own motherland? And it's a limited edition too!_ Haru never misses one item even if it is not her beloved Tsuna-san. She collects any Vongola related merchandise, be it from plushies, keychains, mugs, t-shirts, and even notebooks, and Haru makes sure that she have every band member on her fetish. So even if it is Hibari Kyoya, she will do anything and was prepared to claw other fangirls to death, just to get her hands on that item.

"H-hai." Ipin said, unsure of what to answer. The girl could clearly tell that she pissed the woman off. "I'm sort of a fan of the Vongola too." She added with a smile, hoping that it will change the brunette's treatment towards her.

"Sort of." The brunette repeated, with her teeth clenched. "But you dare have a 'limited' keychain of Hibari-san." She said with sarcasm in her voice and huffed arrogantly.

The girl doesn't know if she said anything wrong to make his cousin upset at her. Lambo tapped his forehead and tugged her sleeve. "Yare yare, just leave her out. She's going on her period." He said and turned his heels that the boy missed the hurt expression on the brunette's face. But the braided girl noticed it, as the older woman bowed her head to sulk.

_I lose control of myself again_. Haru thought and shut her eyes in shame. The girl really pisses her off but she should have not acted that harshly towards Lambo's guest. But still, she couldn't accept the girl have that keychain. _It's not fair!_ She screamed in her mind. She was a loyal fangirl of the Vongola and vowed to love them forever with all her heart, and then a mere 'sort of fan' had that special keychain on her hold that only HARU must have attained. It is seriously pissing her off, and she couldn't deny the fact that she was jealous. _Hahi! I don't know what to do!_ She touched both sides of her head and let out an imaginary 'failed fangirl' wail.

"I like Hibari-san."

The girl's chinese accent voice, made the brunette turned her head to the braided haired girl. She met her smile with one of her hands extending in front of her. "I'm Ipin, Lambo-kun's classmate."

The brunette unconsciously held hands with the girl and accept her handshake. "M-miura Haru, Lambo-chan's cousin desu." She stuttered confusingly. _Isn't she supposed to be angry at her? Or avoid her because she's weird?_

"Yoroshiku, Miura-san." Ipin said with a warm smile that she slightly flushed. The brunette suddenly feels embarrassed because the girl just witnessed her fangirl syndrome. It's really awkward because Ipin was the first one of all people to act friendly and kindly towards her. Most people have avoided her after she throw into fits of fangirling, and scare the hell out of them.

"So you like Hibari-san?" Haru asked with a smile gracing on her features. The girl nodded, and then they didn't realize that they were already having fun chatting with each other. "Hahi, I've never thought I would meet a fan of Hibari-san." The brunette chuckled, as they talk about a lot of things and she showed her Vongola collection at her room.

Ipin was really amazed at her massive collection of the band from albums, posters, magazines, stickers, and many more. "Wow, you are a great fan Miura-san."

Haru just scratched the back of her head timidly. "Just call me Haru-chan desu!" she said happily. This is the first time that someone called her a 'great fan' instead of obsessed or crazy.

The teenage boy was watching them on the corner with a smile creeping on his face. He was right at bringing the chinese girl in here. He'd never seen anyone that could keep up and relate with his cousin's crazy hobby. Lambo watched the braids of her black hair slightly moving as she chuckled with a mesmerizing look in her eyes. Ipin was really beautiful when she laughed. He hadn't seen her like that in school. They'd been classmates since preschool and how stupid of him to just notice it. "Okay, that's it for now you two." He said out loud to get their attention. "Me and Ipin still need to study for the quarter exam."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the chinese girl bids goodbye at the Miura household, Haru patted her cousin on the shoulder. "She's a really nice girl." She said with a knowing smile that brought a feverish colour on his cheeks.

"We're not dating." Lambo quickly said to clear off any misunderstandings.

The brunette just grinned. "I know, but I prefer her more than any of your girlfriends." Haru said with her arms crossed on her chest. This time her face was dead serious like any parent when they're going to lecture their child. Lambo just bitted his lips nervously, the brunette was really terrifying when she's acting like this, Haru was his guardian after all. He was under her care so she had a supreme authority on to him despite being a klutz. "Do you think I don't know what you've been doing at school?" She began in a spine chilling voice. "I'm a teacher too Lambo-chan, so don't you think I don't have any connections." Haru eyed him dangerously. "I knew your every move, and you're going to be drop out on school if you don't pass the exam."

"Don't worry Haru-nee, the great Lambo will pass the exam!" The teen assured with a goofy smile and thumbs up. But the look on her face says he'll not be going anywhere. _Yabe, it's time to use an underhanded tactic_. He thought and cleared his throat. "By the way Haru-nee, the Vongola's concert on Italy will be aired on TV today neh?"

The brunette eyes suddenly widen in panic. "Hahi! How could I forget?" She cried and quickly run to the living room to turn on the TV. The younger teen smirked in victory. Yes, he'd also been watching her (as if he could help it, the brunette keeps on ranting about Vongola this and Tsuna here). It's a good thing he remembers every information she lays, or it's just his brain was unconsciously recording all the stuffs she said after hearing it over and over again that it just becomes a daily routine to him. "Kyaaah~!" He heard her squeal on the other side of the room.

"Under the sky, things I can do now…" Haru sang along while dancing around the room. "I'm searching for that smile, wherever it is hiding. My tomorrow, things I must protect. Because the important thing is that you are here …" she finished, and the crowd was cheering inside her plasma TV as Sawada Tsunayoshi flashed a smile to all of his fans.

"_Domo arigato gozaimas everyone…"_ The handsome vocalist spoke in his native tongue. _"Thank you for being in here…without you, my life will not have a meaning."_

"Haru's life will not have a meaning too…" The brunette speaks softly, with her fists above her chest and eyes on the screen. "If it wasn't for Tsuna-san, Haru wouldn't be able to survive in life." And memories of the past suddenly flashed in her mind and the brunette clenched her fists. "If it wasn't for Tsuna-san and the Vongola, Haru wouldn't make it through…" The brunette shook her head, and focused her attention back on the screen. _Tsuna-san daisuki desu_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

On the other side of the world, a certain raven haired bassist twitched his eyebrows, at the sudden flash of camera on his face. Today's session was really tiresome than he imagined. If it only wasn't for that stupid blonde, he'll not be stuck in this ridiculous talk show. After they played, he was forced to sit and listen to their idle talks (interview) about the success of the band and their personal lives. When it was his turn to answer, he just glared at the host and walked out. Everyone was not that entirely surprise at his rude action, and the rest of the band just shrugged off and the show continued. The public was already used to his so called 'brattish' attitude, but nevertheless Hibari was still popular, especially among the girls. He couldn't understand why, for he's just like a 'shadow' member of the band and his presence is only once in a blue moon…like now…

His hands are itching to pull his bass hanging on his back, and bite the press people to death who were crowding in front of him. Even his bodyguards couldn't handle the flock of herbivores that were all trying to take a picture of him and asking for an interview. As he finally reached the parking lot and got safely inside his car, Hibari let out a deep breath. "Kyo-san, please have a drink." His personal assistant said, as he handed him a bottle of water.

Hibari took it and uncapped the liquid refreshment. "Tetsu, arrange me an appointment to that Bronco." He said, before the handsome bassist gulped his drink.

"But Kyo-san, you are scheduled to a photo shoot at Vogue magazine." Kusakabe politely replied, and the bassist almost spit out his drink at the mention of the magazine's name.

"To what?" His eyes narrowed dangerously, and his loyal PA flinched. "I've never remembered myself accepting any petty requests." Hibari said with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Dino-san was the one who arrange this photo shoot and the rest of Kyo-san's schedule for today, and the next following days." The man managed to answer without stuttering at his boss's death glare.

Hibari crushed the bottle on his hand with his fist trembling in anger. "How dare of that stupid Bronco to decide for me." He muttered through gritted teeth.

_Should I tell him that he also has a photo shoot for Men's Health magazine…_Kusakabe thought to himself.

+1886+

**(Tsuna was singing the English translation of his character song called 'Mamorubeki Mono' or 'Things I Must Protect' by his seiyuu Yukari Kokubun from the album Dai 2 Dan)**

**Thank you for reading and sorry if this chapter is weird (I mean Haru). Her character in here may seem a little bit disturbing but I think that's how 'true' fangirls mind works (If you're having this syndrome, then welcome to the club! xD *hugging a plushie of Hibari*) Especially the keychain part…it's a true story xD. Back then, there was this girl in my class who claimed that she's a KHR/hibari fangirl (heck, she didn't even reads the manga), and she keeps bragging of her 'chibi hibari keychain' that she got from watever country is that. I was so aggravated that I want to KILL her (I'm famous in my class for being a KHRetard and collector of KHR items), so my fangirl pride is raging because I'm the only person who must have that xD. And then that fateful day came, the bitch brought a 'new version of vongola ring' that she told it was Hibari's, and when I take a look, it's color GREEN…(O_O). You can tell whom it does really belong to right?**

**And then I showed/shoved her the 'real thing', with its beautiful VIOLET gem and the symbol of the CLOUD that was drawn below. Her face was so hilariously epic and the whole class was laughing at her. LMAO Take that bitch! *Revenge is just so sweet***

**Then I find that 'chibi hibari keychain' on some anime shop (if you're a filipino, you know where is this store I'm talking about xD) and I obviously bought it. That lying bitch! Well, all of the items there are shipped from abroad so she wasn't half lying. But she didn't have to brag of how expensive was that or how hard is to find that coz seriously, that keychain was really _affordable_ and every branches of that shop _has_ that. Geez…I really hate that bitch. **

**Anyway, I ended up ranting again so sorry 4 that…It just becomes a habit *facepalm*. I think I'll frequently update this one than to my other fics, though I'm not sure XD. I have a clear plot in this one compared to my other ones. Let's just hope this fic will not hang up like the others xDDD. REVIEW?/!**


	2. Bass Strings

**I think I'd said that I'll be updating this one frequently but it looks like I updated late again XD. Anyway I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. If I did own this epic anime/manga, Hibari-sama will be the main protagonist and there'll be more 'Wao' (wow) and 'Kamikorosu.' Kyaaah~! I really LOOOVE it when he says that, he just sounds so _fucking sexy_. *nosebleed* (~o~)**

Bass Strings

Frantic footsteps can be heard along with the pleading voice of a man as he tried to stop his boss from starting a murder that can ruin his career. "Kyo-san, please calm down. I think Dino-san has a good reason for doing this." Kusakabe said while trying to catch up with the Vongola's aloof bass player. As soon as they arrived at the Cavallone Commercial building, his boss quickly made his way to the said famous entrepreneur of the world's top Hospitality Establishment Group, who also happened to be his manager. These past few days, the female sensation bass heartthrob was dispensed on to many public appearances from different kinds of mass media along with his band mates that they had to deal with rabid fangirls every time it was over. He had never been this so stressful in his years of life at the music industry, and pushing his self to mingle with people made Hibari Kyoya snapped to his limit.

The handsome bassist stopped on his feet and glared to his ever loyal personal assistant who was serving him for the past few years. "Are you with that Bronco's side?" He asked sharply while narrowing his stunning bluish-gray eyes that could make any fangirls melt.

Kusakabe didn't halt to break a sweat to the threatening look that the bass player was giving to him. He stepped back in an enough amount of distant where he wasn't making a crowd to irritate his boss. "N-no sir, I'm just worried of your actions…" He stammered with his knees slightly shaking in fear.

"Yo, Kyoya!" A jolly voice called out as they both turned their heads to see a dashing blonde man wearing an expensive looking business suit waving at them. "What is my wonderful talent doing here?" He said as he approaches.

Hibari turned his glare at the newcomer. "I was just looking for you, Bronco." He hissed with a clear murderous intent in his voice. The bass player had come all the way here right after from going to one and another ridiculous projects that this herbivore had made him through.

"How nice of you to pay me a visit here despite of your tight schedule." Dino taunted with a smile, feigning stupidity at his talent's killing intention towards him.

The raven haired bassist twitched an angry vein on his forehead as he suddenly grabbed the man by his collar and locked eyes with him, so this herbivore could see that he was really pissed. Kusakabe immediately tried to hold him back but he glares on him, making the man to freeze in his position. "Whose fault do you think is that?" He sneered as he turned his attention back to his so called manager.

The Cavallone guards are on their way to take over of the happening commotion but their boss raised his hand, motioning them to stop and that he can handle this. Dino stared back at Hibari with a serious look in his hazel eyes, meeting his raging bluish-gray ones. "This is for your own good Kyoya." He said and tried to break away with him but the bassist tightened his grip on his collar.

"My own good? You're doing this to make more money." Hibari hissed.

The young entrepreneur just laughed at him. "You know that's not true. I'm already stinking rich." He scoffed that only made the bassist more irritated. "I owned a chain of hotels, resorts, malls and restaurants. My earnings in handling a brat like you are nothing compared to my babies." Dino treat all of his business like his own children. And being a manager of some bass player like Hibari Kyoya is more difficult than sitting in his office while thinking of a plan to expand further of his booming company.

"Is that so?" Hibari raised an eyebrow with an amused grin. "Then what's your real motive then?" He asked in a mocking way that made his manager to narrow his kind hazel eyes.

"I'm just doing this to help you get comfortable around people and to build up your communication skills." Dino replied with a bit of concern in his voice, and the bass player harshly released him.

"You know I wouldn't believe in you and stop using me as stepping stone to achieve your goals." Hibari said sarcastically as he glares to the young entrepreneur.

"What are you talking about?" Dino asked in an oblivious tone with an innocent smile on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me you know what I'm talking about." The bass player smirked. "Besides, you already said that I'm nothing compared to your big shot businesses right? Then what's the point of managing someone like me who'll bring you a little from what you get from the company?" Hibari turned on his heels. "Stop getting in my way Bronco, you don't have anything to gain from me." He walked away with Kusakabe following him behind.

Dino just watched him leave and let out a defeated sigh, when a middle aged man walked beside him. "It looks like he had seen through your plan, boss." He said in teasing a voice.

"Yeah, I've underestimated him; I forgot it's the Hibari Kyoya we're talking about here after all." The blonde Italian said, and curved his mouth roguishly. "But you will see Romario, I will succeed in the end…"

**. . .**

"Oh my god, is that Hibari Kyoya?" A woman whispers to the woman beside her.

"Impossible, why would Hibari Kyoya go to a crowded place like this?" She whispered back.

The bass player twitched his eyebrows at the noisy herbivores behind him as he pulled up his purple scarf to cover his mouth. He was still inside the grand Cavallone Commercial building and was waiting inside the elevator. "Kyo-san, please wear your glasses." His personal assistant said in a soft voice. Hibari huffed begrudgingly as he took out his fake spectacles from the pocket of his coat and put it on; so that no one can recognize him. He looked up to see how many floors are still left before they could reach down the parking basement.

"But he looks like Hibari Kyoya neh~?" The woman giggled to her companion and they both squealed softly that he wish the elevator would hurry up. After a while, they finally got out in that stuffy place and had arrived inside his Porsche safe and sound without being stalk. Hibari rests his back on the cozy car seat and before Kusakabe could ask where he want to go, he had already drifted off to sleep.

The loyal PA just let him be, and started the engine. _It is better not to disturb Hibari Kyoya when he's asleep._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The brunette was waving back her hand to a group of little children as they bid goodbye. "See you tomorrow Sensei!" Haru formed a smile while watching her students leave with their parents. She was also fetch by her mom when she was a little girl and seeing this kind of scenarios brings back a lot of happy memories of her late parents. Haru shrugged, and walked on to the table to arrange her things when she heard a knock from the window.

A teenage girl with black braided hair was standing outside the classroom while waving happily at her. Haru immediately opened the door and let the chinese girl in. "Ipin-chan, what made you drop by?" She asked excitedly as she motions her to take a sit but Ipin quickly rolled down the poster that she was carrying and the brunette let out a horrified squeal when she saw who it was. "H-hibari-san?"

The bassist was wearing a black blazer and a violet top underneath, fitted denim pants, and his crimson Fender Mustang[1] slinging on him. He wasn't smiling nor frowning either, but the way his stunning bluish-gray eyes looked on the camera and his right hand simply strumming the strings of his bass while the other was holding the fretboard for support, he looks _cool and dangerous_. Something that a fangirl would die to see. "W-where did you get that?" Haru uttered, still shocked to see the aloof bass player of Vongola was posing _sexy_ like this.

"It comes with the magazine that my father bought from Italy." Ipin replied with a smile and grabbed out the said magazine in her bag and hand it to the brunette. Haru's eyes almost socked out at the cover of a fashion magazine. This time, the raven-haired bassist was wearing a purple long sleeved polo shirt with three of its button undone; revealing some part of his ivory chest, a loose black necktie with matching black slacks, and of course he was carrying his crimson bass and his pose looks formal yet ragged because of his messy black hair that adds more sex appeal. Something that a fangirl would get nosebleeds for. "Hibari-san honto wa kakkoi neh~."

"He's kinda out of character." Haru mumbled with her eyes carefully studying Hibari's cover photo, but the chinese girl heard her and curiously asked why. "I'd never seen Hibari-san in the spotlight before, he was always hiding you know." The brunette said as she laid both the poster and magazine on her table for more inspection. "I mean, he doesn't appear too much in the mass media before, and avoids them. But now he's even doing it in solo. Take that new released album cover of Vongola as another example, Hibari-san would never do it desu."

"Maybe Hibari-san wants to change his image now." Ipin said as she joined the brunette at staring the bass player's new photographs. "From being a 'brat' maybe he wants a benevolent reputation now like Sawada-san."

Haru shakes her head in disagreement. "No, I think Hibari-san was being forced to do all of this." She said dramatically and raised her fist on the air.

"What makes you say that?" The chinese girl asked in an eager voice.

"I mean, look at Hibari-san's face." Haru pointed her finger on the bassist's poster. "His face was still emotionless like a robot but inside he was really annoyed because someone was crowing on him and didn't really wanna do this, er…let's say…shit." The brunette said and cleared her throat. "I mean, in Hibari-san's vocabulary."

"Haru-chan talks like she knows Hibari-san in person." Ipin mused.

The preschool teacher instantly blushed in embarrassment. "W-well, I'd been following the Vongola ever since when they are just starting and before they become famous around the globe." Haru said timidly. "I'm always checking their latest tweets, status updates, and their official band site, and oh, Hibari-san doesn't have any social network account, well he don't need one since he doesn't have a social life after all." She puffed, and suddenly flailed her arms in panic. "But I'm not stalking them! Well, I check their page every once in a while…actually every hour to see if there are any latest news, updates…" Haru continued to blabber.

"Haru-chan is so guilty." Ipin chuckled, and the brunette just covered her mouth in shame. The girl placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. "It's okay, you don't need to be shy. Haru-chan was just a big fan of Vongola so it's normal for a fan to check on their page right? Even if it's every second or minute, or even the whole day…"

The brunette slightly bitted her lower lip. Sometimes, she was on the computer the _whole day_ just to wait for the latest news and updates about her favourite band that she forgotten to eat or take a sleep. The last time, she got ill for one week because of over fatigue not because of work, it's because she was stuck in front of the computer for three days straight without food and sleep. So Lambo put a password in their computer and she had to ask for his permission first, and it will automatically shut down after two hours; telling her _time's up_. Now that she has her own Smart phone, she could stay updated anytime and anywhere but her cousin still _confiscate_ it every night to make sure she'll get some _good night sleep_. Talk about a very strict cousin, Lambo was even worse than her mother when she was still alive.

"I have many female classmates who share the same fetish as you although theirs' are kinda different but it's just normal to talk about what you like neh?" The chinese girl cheered.

"But Ipin-chan, your classmates are still young like you." The brunette sighed deeply. Women of her age talked about life, work, family, love, marriage and _sex_ that Haru feels so left out. No one could understand her and no one _would_ like to. They think she was silly and childish for fangirling like a hormonal teenager at some boy band. "Teenage girls are still full of dreams and naivety but once you graduated college and get a taste of real life…Hahi, you will wish to go back to the old days…" she puffed. "Hahi! Haru suddenly feels old desu!"

"What are you talking about? You're not old." Ipin snapped. "Old means wrinkles, soggy skin, and arthritis. Haru-chan is only twenty-four years old, don't be so down to yourself!"

"But most of my co-workers have their own _love of my life_, family, and kids." Haru paused. "But I don't care~ I have Vongola and Tsuna-san desu~." She chimed, and the chinese girl just let out a suppressed laugh. "Haru may be childish but I love Vongola to the bottom of my heart." The brunette said fondly with a small smile.

Ipin thought all of the people who judge the brunette were really stupid and narrow-minded. The way her eyes shines and softens every time she talks about her favourite boy band was not an indication of being obsessed or crazy like fangirls were known for. The woman was in love and the chinese girl had never seen someone dedicated as her. "By the way Haru-chan, do you know about the upcoming concert of Vongola in Venice?"

"Of course! Haru knows all when it comes to Vongola!" The brunette said in excitement. "It will be their biggest concert this year and they're going to film it too! Kyaaah~! If only Haru could go to Italy…" She said dreamily.

The braided hair girl just swallowed hard. "Well…the thing is…"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hibari was sitting on a stool with his purple Beats headphone on his ears while playing his bass along with the alternative music. When he noticed someone was standing in front of him and his eyebrows instantly twitched in annoyance that he blow up a chord, nearly breaking a string. "What do you want herbivore?" He shrilled as he slid down his headphone to his neck. The herbivore was holding a fashion magazine (which annoys him in the first place) to his face but the bassist could clearly tell who it was. Black spiky hair and tan skin, it's none other than their idiot guitarist. "Yamamoto Takeshi, put that magazine away before I hit you with my bass."

The man just laughed. "But Hibari looks cool in here." He said as he puts down the magazine and placed it on the table in front of him. "You still haven't seen it right?"

"Actually, I'm seeing it right now idiot herbivore."

"Man, this issue sold out a hundred thousand copies and the publishing company will print out more for the sake of your fans who were living in faraway countries." Yamamoto said in amazement. "I feel a little jealous of you." The guitar player added with a goofy smile.

The bass player let out a snobbish hum and stood up. "If you don't have nothing important else to say, get lost herbivore." He puts down his bass and walked towards the bar of his hotel room where different kinds of alcoholic drinks were display. But Hibari just grabbed an energy drink that he stored in a couple of minutes ago and drink it.

"Anyway, I'm here to inform you that we'll be extending our stay here in Italy for two more weeks." Yamamoto said as he joined him and took a bottle of whiskey and poured it in a glass. He glanced at the bassist next to him to offer him a drink but withdraw. _Hibari Kyoya doesn't drink._ "You know, all of these wines will go to waste." He said and gulped his glass of Scotch whiskey.

"I thought we'll be heading back to Japan once our concert in Venice was over." Hibari said sharply, not really caring about the expensive alcoholic drinks that his manager forcibly put in for him to loosen up. "What are we gonnna do for the week left then?"

"Take a break, relax and have fun." A spiky brunet said as he walks in to join his two band mates. The bassist groaned in irritation as another herbivore was barging in his room without his consent. "Reborn said we have a week to enjoy Italy, after our concert in Venice this Friday."

"Omoshire na, isn't it great Hibari?" The guitar player said in excitement.

The bass player just abruptly walked to the corner of the room and throws the bottle of energy drink in the trash bin that was standing there. "I'm going back to Japan once our concert in Venice is done." He said firmly while looking them straight in the eyes, telling them that no one's gonna stop him or you'll be dead. The scaredy vocalist just break a nervous sweat and the idiot guitarist just laugh like he always do.

"I'm sorry Hibari but no one's gonna leave." A spiky white turf head said as he suddenly appears out of nowhere and joined Yamamoto drink. "We'll be leaving TOGETHER and fly back to Japan TOGETHER to the extreme."

Hibari twitched an eyebrow. "There's no need to emphasize the word 'together' herbivore." He said coldly. As if he's gonna group with this bunch of herbivores. The _first_ and _last_ time they flew together was horrible. His private jet plane was broken at that time and Hibari had no choice but to ride with them than be stuck in a crowded passenger plane; who knows the press and rabid fangirls might be lurking around. Their idiot drummer keeps yelling 'kyokugen!' while playing imaginary drums and their idiot keyboardist keeps on bickering with their idiot guitarist who was just laughing like a retarded fool. He had endured it the whole flight and once they got on land, he beat them all up including their vocalist who didn't done anything wrong. _And where's Kusakabe Tetsuya?_ He let them in without his knowing and now was making a crowd in his hotel room. "Anyway, what are you three doing here?" Hibari asked in clear annoyance.

"TO DRINK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei answered while raising a bottle of whiskey. He poured a glass to Tsuna who was already sober, but the bassist snatched it away from him and glared.

"Stop giving him or this herbivore will throw up again." Hibari said threateningly. He doesn't want his lush carpet to be cover by an herbivore's stinky vomit. "Or I'll make you clean it up."

"Then why don't you drink it instead?" Ryohei taunted. "Come on Hibari, a glass of whiskey won't kill you." The bass player just throws the alcoholic drink on the sink along with the bottle of whiskey that he took from the drummer without his knowing. "Gaaah! That's an Aisla T'Orten! It's an expensive drink you know!"

"If you're all here just to drink, get out or I'll bite all of you to death." Hibari shrilled with his pair of metal weapon in hand, cuing them that he's dead serious.

"Maa, maa. There's no need to be violent Hibari. I thought you had ceased of your delinquent manners since Middle School." Yamamoto said in a calming voice while raising both of his hands in surrender.

"I can be violent if I want to and if you herbivores keep on pestering me." He growled.

"Fine, we're leaving. But can I take these boozes home with me? It'll be a waste if you would just throw them all up." Ryohei said sheepishly.

"Do whatever you want, you drunkard herbivore." Hibari said in a deadpan, and the drummer roared in joy while taking all the treasures he found in the bassist's cabinet bar.

"Suge! Why did you have all of these alcohols when you don't drink? How come you had a bar in your room at the first place?" The drummer asked suspiciously. But as usual, the aloof bass player just ignored him and was back on playing with his beloved bass. "Anyway, where's that tako head to the extreme?" Ryohei asked as he helped Yamamoto on lifting Tsuna.

"I think he went to visit his family here in Italy." The guitarist replied as he held Tsuna by the arm.

"At an important time like this?" The drummer said, referring to their vocalist. Unbeknown to everyone, their keyboardist had an undying LOYALTY towards their vocalist, to the point you will thought he's a gay but he's not. Gokudera was just always there whenever Tsuna needs him, so it's kinda strange that he's not here at a _crucial_ time like this. You wouldn't like to know what their vocalist was like when he's drunk… only their keyboardist could stop him and since he's not here, Ryohei and Yamamoto will have to suffer. "By the way, nice cover shot Hibari. I bet your fangirls are already drooling and kissing your poster to the extreme." The drummer said before they left in his hotel room.

Hibari broke a string this time for real, and he stood up to get a new set but his eyes caught the magazine lying on his coffee table. He hadn't seen it yet not until Yamamoto showed it to him. The bass player was really annoyed back then when he was shooting for the magazine's cover, and they'd even try to put him make-up but he refused and ended up threatening them. He also saw the _eyes of desire_ of the women staff when they offer to help him change his clothes and of course he didn't let them. It was his own wardrobe that he used in the photo shoot. Not any ridiculous _expensive_ clothing brands that his manager wants him to wear and _endorse_. He's not a 'fashion conscious' unlike any _feeling_ high class people out there. Hibari just wants to be simple, and finish the job _as soon as possible_.

He took the magazine in his hands and throws it in the trash bin. The bass player didn't join the band to become popular and famous like everyone does.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Haru was dancing around her room while singing along with her beloved vocalist in her iPod. "I want Hitotsu dake, hitotsu dake teni shitai…[2]" She sang loudly, not really caring even it was still in the middle of the night.

The teenage boy quickly slammed her door open with his eyes still reddish because of lack of sleep. "Haru-nee, for crying out loud! Will you shut up!" He shouted in frustration but the brunette didn't heard him and keeps on singing. Lambo lost his patience, and snatched her earphones and iPod away. "Confiscated."

His cousin pouted on him. "But Lambo-chan! You'd already confiscated my Smart phone, so don't take my iPod away or your beloved cousin will die if she didn't hear Tsuna-san's voice!" She begged on her knees while clutching her hands together.

"NO." Lambo said firmly while ignoring her cry of pleads. "Go to sleep, or I won't give this back in one week."

The brunette immediately obeyed and gets on bed. The teenage boy tucked her in to make sure she will really sleep. "Nee Lambo-chan, do you know Vongola will have a concert this coming Friday…well Saturday in our time, in Venice?" Haru yawned while holding his hand like she usually do before she goes to sleep.

"Yeah, you'd already said that a hundred times." Lambo said in a deadpan while rubbing her hand and brushes her brown tresses.

Haru's eyelids were getting heavy at his affectionate touch like her mother did when she was still alive. Lambo couldn't help to form a small smile as he watched his beloved cousin and he don't really mind babysitting her. "Haru will go to Italy desu!" She smiles brightly at him before she falls asleep.

+1886+

**[1] This was an electric guitar model that I want so badly and it also belongs to Azusa Nakano of K-On! I actually though about Mio's Fender Jazz bass (since I love the style and color) but I think red will suits Hibari better although it wasn't really a bass XD. What is fanfiction for right? Just imagine the Fender Mustang was a bass, lol. **

**[2] You're not a real KHR/Tsuna fan/fangirl if you didn't know this song! I really love this CS, Tsuna just sounds so adorable in here like a cute little puppy (´****･****ω****･****`)**

**-Okay, I want to take things slowww in here so sorry if you find this chapter kinda boring and _weird_ (waaah! The author's weird that's why xD). There'll be more crazy fangirl antics/moments of Haru on the next chapters and Hibari…well, er…let's see if he'll survive to his rabid fangirls without being raped or _bitten to death_ xDDD. **

**Me: Mou, I want to bite _Hibari-chan_ to death…what about you? ( -ω- )**

**Hibari: Herbivore, did you just address me as 'chan'? (****ー****_****ー゛****) **

**I will bite you to death. And who are you talking to?(****-****)**

**Me: Never mind, forget what I said. Please bite me to death _Hibari-sama_… (=^****・・****^=)**


End file.
